Laundry Day at Slifer Red
by Celtic Water Spirit
Summary: Not long after he started living in the Slifer Red dorm, Chazz Princeton had to learn how to do the laundry. One problem, The Chazz doesn't do laundry. That is, until the other guys present him with the right motive. One-shot, no pairings.


**Yu-gi-oh! GX**

**A Chazz Princeton (Manjoume Jun) one-shot**

**Laundry Day at Slifer Red**

**Summary: **Not long after he started living in the Slifer Red dorm, Chazz Princeton had to learn how to do the laundry. One problem, The Chazz doesn't do laundry. That is, until the other guys present him with the right motive.

* * *

"No, no, no! I refuse! THE Chazz will not be degraded further! I already have to live in this dump, so I'm not doing it!" The youngest Princeton shouted for the whole campus to hear from his table in the Slifer common room where the rest of the gang was eating at the other tables.

"Chill Chazz, it's just laundry," Jaden tried.

"It's THE Chazz! How many times do I have to tell you, Moron?" Chazz gritted while waving his fist at his rival. "And no, it's not just laundry! It's a chore!"

"What's wrong with a chore, Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"I'm a Princeton, and _Princetons_ don't do mundane chores like laundry!" Chazz then folded his arms over his chest and pointedly looked away.

"Wait, are you saying you've never done laundry before?" Syrus asked, his voice raising in pitch with surprise.

"Well duh," Chazz stated bluntly, not ashamed or embarrassed at all.

"That's not a problem bro, a lot of the guys never did laundry before coming here," Jaden said and looked at Syrus who nodded in agreement.

"It's true," Syrus said. "But Professor Banner said that it is a life skill we need to know, and it's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it," he explained.

"I don't care!" Chazz shouted angrily, causing Syrus to hide behind his roommates. "I'm not doing it and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind about it!" He then huffed and folded his arms again.

The other boys looked at each other and nodded. They obviously had something planned.

"Guess we found another thing the so-called Obelisk can't do," Jaden sighed dramatically.

Syrus nodded seriously. "No wonder he got demoted, he can't do anything," he added while Chazz grinded his teeth and a vain pulsed.

"I bet he can't do laundry just like he can't beat Jaden in a duel," Chumley said.

Chazz's eye twitched at that. "What was that?" he glared, but was ignored.

"I don't know about you guys, but I use my turn doing the dorm's laundry to work on my deck and come up with new strategies while I wait for the machines to finish," Jaden said.

"That's a great idea, no wonder you're becoming one of the best in the school," Syrus beamed.

"Wait a minute!" Chazz stood up, "Are you saying that this Slacker was able to beat me because he does laundry!?" Chazz couldn't believe it. There was no way.

Jaden simply shrugged and put on his usual grin, "I'm not sure about that, but I guess it's possible, seeing how I'm a Slifer and you're an ex-Obelisk," he said as he stood and met Chazz in the middle of the room. "Guess there's only one way to find out," Jaden challenged. "Try it as many times as you like, and when you're ready, come find me and we'll duel again."

Chazz was fuming. "Fine, you're on, Slacker! You better watch out, because I'm about to come up with some whole new tricks for my deck!"

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned. "If you need any help, you know who call," Jaden then waved and left the Slifer common room, probably to go back to his dorm or whatever else he does. Chumley and Syrus were quietly laughing together at the situation that just unfolded. They actually got Chazz to agree to do their laundry, and it was too easy.

"Shut it you Slifer Scum," Chazz growled. "I'm going to go do a chore, why don't you make yourselves useful too, you worthless Slackers," he gritted as he left.

Chumley and Syrus just sighed and shook their heads because of the other boy. He spent all this time complaining about it, and still turned it around to make the others look bad.

"Same old Chazz," Syrus shrugged while Chumley nodded in agreement.

The door opened again as Chazz returned looking rather miffed and embarrassed. He coughed once while pointedly looking away and then folded his arms again. "Where exactly is the laundry room in this place?" he asked and the other two fell out of their chairs.

"Don't worry about it Chazz," Syrus said as he picked himself up, "I'll show you."

After a short walk around the building and down some stairs, they ended up in a dark basement that Chazz didn't even know existed. Syrus flipped the switch to the lights and they flickered a few times before staying on and allowing them to see.

"What a dump," Chazz stated as he looked around. There was what he assumed were the washing machines, a table with a couple chairs, a trash can, a vending machine with something he didn't recognize in it, and what appeared to be the door to a walk-in freezer, likely for the kitchen upstairs.

"Well, it is the Slifer dorm…" Syrus said meekly. "And, um, just make sure to turn the light off when you leave, or otherwise Professor Banner will lecture all of us about it."

"Whatever," Chazz nearly rolled his eyes at that. Turning off lights was second nature to him at this age. He briefly wondered who was dumb enough to forget, but figured it was Jaden, just because.

"So yeah, the rest is pretty simple, there's instructions taped to the wall above the washing machine," Syrus explained. "Just don't forget to sort the colors, and definitely don't put the red blazers in with the whites. I did that once when I washed a few of Jay's things with mine. He had to wear pink jeans for a week."

"I don't remember the slacker wearing pink jeans for a week," Chazz said looking down at Syrus.

"Um, it was while you were at North Academy, I think," Syrus said thinking. "You missed a few things while you were gone."

"Probably nothing worth mentioning," Chazz said, not really caring to hear about Jaden's adventures.

"Oh, okay, so I'll leave you to it, I need to find Jay and at least try to get him to study with me! Oh man, that is going to difficult…"

"Huh?" Chazz said as he watched the blue-haired boy quickly shuffle back up the stairs. Deciding he didn't care what Syrus was up to, he stepped further into the basement. Upon closer inspection, he found a cart next to the machines that was placed under a hole in the wall.

How strange. Why in the world was there a hole in the wall of a basement?

Curiously, he leaned over the cart and tried to peak through to see where it went. Just as he looked into the darkness, he heard a clank and then something hit him in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

"What the…?" he questioned as he pulled what turned out to be a towel off his head. Standing up, he looked into the cart and discovered it was full of towels. They were from the chute in the bathroom. So this is where it led. He angrily threw the towel he was holding into the cart. "I can't believe I have to do this!"

"Aw come on, Boss," a familiar annoying voice echoed as the tiny yellow spirit danced by his head. "I'll help you, that way you're not by yourself, it'll be fun!" Ojama Yellow cheered.

Chazz growled and tried to swat the yellow monster spirit away. "I'd rather be by myself, so go away already!"

"Aw, if you say so Boss…" Ojama Yellow said sadly before fading away again.

"Spirits… I have no idea how in the world Jaden puts up with them so easily…" Chazz muttered irritably. "I hate that guy, I must beat him at least once!" Just saying that last part left a bad taste in his mouth. Beat Jaden once? No. He wanted to pummel Jaden's stupid _game_ and his stupid cards into the stupid ground! Yes, that thought settled _much_ better.

Something else that left a bad taste in his mouth was from the scent of the dirty uniforms and towels he was currently standing over. It was wet and musty and gross. He wasn't that surprised though. This is teenaged male dorm after all. Bad smells come with the territory.

"So even the little dweeb said this was easy… where do I start?" Chazz questioned as he looked around. "Have I even seen someone do this on TV?" he tried to remember. "Wait, the pipsqueak said there were instructions somewhere…" he thought aloud before he saw a sheet of laminated paper taped to the wall above the machines.

Seemed easy enough so he began following the instructions. Step one was to sort carefully.

Sort what? The clothes and stuff? That seemed logical. There was already a cart of towels, so that seemed like the best place to start. Of course, he still wasn't thrilled about it at all. He almost angrily threw in all the towels from the cart until he realized that they wouldn't all fit into one machine. Typical. Luckily there was two washers so he divided the towels between the two.

Step two was to load the washer. Okay, he did that already. Stupid instructions made for stupid idiots.

Step three was to add soap into the compartment on top. He looked at the top of one machine and easily found the compartment and opened it. It smelled strongly of soap and bleach so it was definitely the right place. Luckily the soap came with a plastic measuring cup clearly labeled with dashes based on a half-load or full-load. He added the soap and closed the compartment on each machine before looking at the instructions again.

Step four was to close the soap compartment and the washer door. Chazz gritted his teeth. Who wrote this stupid thing? And more importantly, how dumb were the people around here?

Taking a breath to calm his anger, he double checked to make sure everything was closed and put away where he got them. Chazz Princeton may not be the tidiest person in the world when it came to his hygiene, but his belongings were always well-organized.

Step five, set the correct settings and then press start. Chazz looked at the options which were whites, colors, darks, and delicates. All the towels were a light blue color, so that should count as colors right? Deciding that he didn't really care, he pressed the colors button and then pressed start on each machine. They came to life and began filling with water. A small screen on the machines read forty minutes left.

"That's a long time," Chazz glared at the machines. He looked back at the instructions for step six which said to transfer the items to the dryers. "Well, duh…" Chazz said as he turned around swiftly to sit at the table and wait.

"There really is nothing better to do than work on my deck," he mused as he removed his deck of cards from the holder on his belt. "Time to make my best strategy yet," he smirked.

The minutes easily slipped by as Chazz focused on his cards. He was so fixated that he didn't notice when Jaden peaked in to check on him. The Slifer didn't say anything to make his presence known and instead watched for a second before shrugging nonchalantly and leaving again.

"How's he doing, Jay?" Syrus asked when his saw the brown-haired teen emerge from behind the dorm.

"He's doin' fine, nothing to worry about!" Jaden laughed. "Now come on, didn't you say there was a study guide for the chemistry test?"

Syrus just about fell over. "Jaden, we're not even taking a chemistry class, I think you meant biology."

"Aren't those the same thing?" he asked while looking up and thinking.

Syrus just sighed and shook his head. "Come on, it looks like I'm not the only one that needs to get at least a B- to pass the class," he said before pushing Jaden towards the dorm stairs.

Chazz's cards were laying out on the table when he heard a chime that made him jump in his seat.

Ojama Yellow jumped out to hug Chazz. "Ah! What was that boss?"

Chazz's forehead vain pulsed as he smacked the spirit away. "It was probably just the machine!" he shouted at it. Chazz then sighed and dragged himself out of the chair. "This better be worth it…" he muttered. He swore that that if he went through all this and still didn't beat Jaden, then not only was he never going to do this again, but he'd tackle Jaden and beat him the old fashion way.

As he moved the damp towels into the dryers, Chazz briefly wondered if he would be able to beat up Jaden in a real fight. As much as he hated to admit it, probably not. Jaden weighed a little more than he did and was more athletic, so the chances were not his in his favor if he did fight Jaden. Even if he was able to tackle Jaden, Jaden was crafty enough to get away and then would probably be able to outrun him. He remembered seeing Jaden in gym class, and that kid could run and run like it was nothing and still not be breathing hard when it was done. That guy obviously had energy to spare between all his lounging about.

"That lucky bastard," Chazz cursed when he closed the dryers.

"What's the matter, boss?" Ojama Yellow tried, but Chazz ignored him. "Don't worry, you can tell me."

Chazz growled as he read more of the stupid instructions on the wall. "I hate that guy," Chazz said as he turned on the dryers.

"Who?"

"Who else? Jaden," Chazz grumbled. "That guy doesn't try in anything, and look where he is!"

"I don't understand, I'm not sure where he is right now?" Ojama Yellow wondered.

"Never mind," Chazz sighed as he cooled down again and looked over his cards.

"Ohhhh, can I help, boss?" Ojama Yellow pleaded.

"Not this time, you're useless when it comes to strategies," Chazz said. There was a silence for a few long seconds before Ojama Yellow squeaked in surprise and disappeared. Chazz was about to question the spirit when he heard somebody knock.

"Knock knock," Jaden said happily as he descended into the basement. "You'll never guess what I just found!"

"…What?" Chazz glared.

"Here, it's for you, I thought you could use it," Jaden said as he presented a card to Chazz.

Chazz looked at it. It wasn't a particularly special card, just an Ojama spell card. Chazz knew that it was a sincere gesture, but for some reason still felt offended. "What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned defensively.

Jaden blinked a couple times before he smiled again. "Just take it, Chazz," he said gently. "It can help you more than it can help me, and besides," Jaden set the card down with some other spell cards on the table. "There's nothing more fun than getting new cards to play with, and I bet with your smarts you'd be able to come up with a ton of new strategies!" Jaden grinned.

Chazz knew it was irrational, but this whole thing was making him angry. "Smart? You think I'm smart? Bastion Misawa is smart!"

Jaden looked slightly surprised before he did that dumb blinking as he looked up and thought for a second. "I don't think you should compare yourself to Bastion, he's like, a super genius or something, but compared to me and most of the others, you're pretty smart."

"Then why have I not beat you?" Chazz lashed out as he stood up and took on a threatening posture, even though Jaden didn't really seem to pick up on that.

"I dunno, I just got lucky I guess," Jaden shrugged. "And maybe… I had more to lose?" he said the last part quietly, though Chazz still heard it.

Chazz gritted his teeth since he knew Jaden was right and he hated that. Getting kicked out of school was probably more important than a rank or a little bit of reputation. "Whatever," Chazz said as he sat back down.

Jaden hovered for a little bit when Chazz had obviously decided to ignore him. "Hey, want some help with that? Me and my roommates come up with knew strategies all the time together," Jaden said excitably. "Or would you rather play a couple games?" Jaden grinned as he pulled out his own deck.

Chazz squinted his eyes in disbelief. He could hardly believe this. How mean does one have to get before this guy will leave them alone? "What? A game in here?" Chazz questioned.

"Sure! Why not?" Jaden perked up. "This table is plenty big enough for a regular game, what'd ya think?"

"…Fine," Chazz accepted.

"Yeah!" Jaden threw a fist in the air. "I'm so pumped right now, get ready to get your game on, Chazz!"

"It's _The_ Chazz," he corrected, but Jaden just laughed as he pulled out the other chair. Chazz just sighed and looked back at the machines.

"Hold on," Jaden said as he ran over to the machines. "There's more stuff in these bags over here, you know, like gym uniforms," he said and dragged over a bag to the washers and began loading them.

"Aren't I supposed to be doing that?" Chazz said.

"It's no problem," Jaden said as he closed the washer doors and grabbed the soap.

"But why are you…" Chazz trailed off in his confusion.

Jaden put the soap in, closed everything, and started the machines before he turned to face Chazz. "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but we're still friends, and friends help each other out," Jaden said simply.

Chazz noticed that Jaden didn't put the soap back where he got it, so he got up and did it himself. He was just about to sit down again when he thought about what Jaden just said. "Wait, since when are we friends?"

Jaden thought for a second. "I dunno, we just are, I guess," he said and sat back down. "Aren't we friends, Chazz?"

Chazz was about to shout and yell that they weren't friends at all, but Jaden had that wounded puppy expression that suddenly made it really hard to be mad. He was still mad, but even Chazz knew it was wrong to kick a wounded puppy. When he thought about it, Jaden really was one of the few people he could trust. Jaden knew he could see and talk to duel spirits and never made fun of him for it. Never thought he was crazy. And worst of all, Jaden accepted Chazz for who he was and never complained. Isn't that how it is between friends? Dang it, they really were friends…

"…I guess you could say that," Chazz admitted and Jaden's face lit up again.

"Good to hear, now let's get this game started!" Jaden cheered.

It was one of the weirdest duels Chazz had ever experienced. Jaden left his hand of cards laid out in front of him on the table and kept asking Chazz what he thought about different combos and what he had that would beat them in his own hand. In the end, there wasn't really a winner or loser. Chazz didn't even realize that they weren't keeping score until they got over halfway through their decks. It was a strategy building exercise where they did nothing but show each other how to beat each combo and what would be the best comeback with the cards they each had.

Chazz really hated to admit it to himself, but it actually helped him a lot and it was pretty fun. He would never admit it to anyone else though. Ever.

"This was pretty fun!" Jaden cheered as he gathered up his cards.

"Yeah," Chazz said and then froze. Darn, he admitted it. Stupid Jaden, it was all his fault!

"You probably don't want any more of my help, so I'm going to leave you to it," Jaden jumped up from his chair and began to run towards the stairs. "See you later, Chazz!" he waved shortly before he was gone.

"It's THE Chazz! How many times do I have to tell you, Moron?" Chazz shouted. Growling, he tried to cool himself down and gathered up his own cards. "I hate that guy," Chazz muttered irritably.

"But I thought you said he was your friend?" Ojama Yellow appeared.

"Grr… he is…" Chazz grumbled.

"You're strange, boss, how do you hate your friends?" Ojama Yellow wondered. "I know! When you said you hate someone, it really means you like them! Oh I'm so happy! That must mean you really like me too!"

"What? No!" Chazz screamed.

"But I don't just like you, boss! I love you! You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world, really, you are!" the little yellow spirit said as he flew around Chazz's head to avoid getting hit. Chazz was frantically trying to catch the spirit. "If you disappeared, I'd be so sad I'd cry and cry!"

"Like I care!" Chazz yelled. "If you disappeared forever I wouldn't shed a tear!" He succeeded in slapping away the spirit and making him disappear for the time being. After panting for a few seconds, Chazz decided he wouldn't think about it anymore. He didn't care if Jaden was his friend or that Ojama Yellow was so attached to him. He liked himself how he was and that's all that mattered to _The_ Chazz. He knew that it was good to have others in his life that accepted him how he was too, even with all his pride, and the fact he would never admit to it.

Chazz absentmindedly folded the towels and stacked them on the table, while the stuff Jaden had put into the washers was now in the dryers. Folding was simple task and he was able to think about whatever. He mainly noticed how low-quality the towels were. Obviously cheap. Why were the Slifers living this way when the other dorms were so much better? Was the tuition less than it was in Obelisk? It should be or otherwise this wasn't fair at all. Chazz knew that for a fact.

The ex-Obelisk remembered that Jaden was once promoted to Ra Yellow. What was he still doing in Red anyway? Could it be that he couldn't afford it and that's why he didn't end up leaving Red? Sure Jaden was loyal to his friends, but that wasn't all that much of a reason to stay behind. Since Jaden was so loyal, it wasn't like he'd be ditching his friends still in Red. Really, Bastion was from Yellow and he would hang around the Red dorm, so Jaden probably would too. Then what about when Chumley graduates and Syrus finally gets good enough to be promoted himself? Wouldn't that mean Jaden would be left alone?

"Friendship is fleeting, only good for anything at our convenience," Chazz said to himself. Even his so-called friends from Blue don't talk to him anymore. "The Slacker will probably learn soon enough."

Chazz finished up and folded the rest once the dryers were done. He didn't know where to put the clean stuff, so he left it on the table for now. Leaving the basement, he went back to the commons.

"Hey, he's back," Syrus squeaked while Jaden and Chumley turned around.

"I heard they got you to do laundry," Bastion's voice said and Chazz looked over to see him at the next table along with Alexis.

"So did you really do it, Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"Of course he did!" Jaden started. "When The Chazz says he'll do something, you can count on him to do it!"

"I'm impressed," Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, well…" Chazz hesitated. "It's not like it was hard or anything."

"What, no machines got blown up?" Bastion questioned and everyone but Chazz laughed.

"It's not flooded down there, is it?" Syrus added during the laughter.

"No," Chazz answered and they laughed again. He simply rolled his eyes and took a seat.

Okay, so friends might be fleeting, but it wasn't so bad to have them while they were around. Chazz supposed life would be pretty boring without these guys to entertain him from time to time. He still would never admit to that though. He was The Chazz after all.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So this was my first Yugioh GX fic. Something simple just for enjoyment. ****The basic idea behind this is simple and the question about how the Red Dorm works.** I don't think it's too OOC, but others might disagree and that's okay. As you can tell, I used the English names, so in this case it also means I went by the English dub's characterizations and catch-phrases. As much as I love "Manjoume Thunder!", "The Chazz" worked a little better in this scenario. 

**Jaden is a **_**puppy**_** either way. **

**Since this is just a one-shot, there is nothing more to be added to this story. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading. **

***~* According to the few reviews I have, this story needs more reviews... so I guess please review.**


End file.
